Computers and other computing devices are useful for retrieving and displaying resources such as multimedia content, interactive content, executable programs, and the like. Such resources are often useful in providing information to a user of the computer. Often, that content can augment or enhance other information, performances, or experiences that the user is presented with from a source other than his computer.